Crystal Fox
by Anticsareme
Summary: Nobuyuki, a lone boy raised by foxes is about to get a reality check. "I'm... not, a fox?" Sweet and loving filled with a heart breaking chioce, stay, or go? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

On a dark crystal like night, with snow freshly fallen in a soft powder. The world was icy and cold. Icicles hanging from the tree limbs. The moon hitting it just right to make it feel like an icy rainbow of joy surrounding you. Surrounded by snowy pines. Only one creature stirs. A lone fox. An Albino fox. It walks silently in this wondrous land of snow. It is no more than a few weeks old with soft fur. It runs out of the forest.

It is now in a village. Covered in freshly fallen snow. No one is out. All are sleeping in their warm soft beds. The fox runs to a trash can and begins to get food for its brothers and sisters. When it hears a sound. Without fear it gets closer, it sees an abandoned baby. A human baby, yet a baby none the less. Without thinking. It picks it up gently. Careful not to drop it or the blanket. It takes off in a quick run. It does not look back.

Entering its den, it drops the baby in front of its mother. Its hair is blonde and has three marks on both of its cheeks.

"Mother, I know Daiki has just died, and I know nothing could replace him but, this baby needs your milk. If it isn't fed soon, it will die," said the young fox.

"It's a human. Humans only kill us and take our home from us, you know that Kaito," said the female fox.

"But Mom!" yelled Kaito, "He needs you now; I'll make sure he never knows."

"Very well then Kaito," she said pulling the baby toward her and the other young foxes suckling on her warm milk.

10 years later

"Nobuyuki!" yelped a fox. A human boy turned a round. He was covered in rust and blood making all but his face chest and hair red. He was on a cliff facing a village.

"Nobuyuki! What did I tell you about coming here?" growled the older fox.

"I'm sorry Kaito Nee-Chan, I was just curious that's all," explained Nobuyuki. He explained it in growls, barks, whines, and snarls.

"Well I… Get down!" he barked. They both jumped behind bushes.

"And this kids is the top of the great Hokage faces. This is where the first four Hokages will always be remembered in Konoha," said a voice.

"Stay quiet kit, and don't move a muscle, these are the humans I've warned you about," explained Kaito. Nobuyuki looked at their feet. They were black and blue, with something hiding their fur from the world. It was bagging and was in colors he had never seen before, as was their legs, sandy to pasty white. Nobuyuki saw lots of them, relative to his size. He was much bigger than most foxes though and could understand how they could bring such destruction to their little home. He could not stand to see any of his siblings or parents be killed by such horrid monsters.

**Squirrel Girl: Well I hope you guys like it. This will not be a crack fic but hopefully you guys will love it all the same. ;-) Take care and don't get hurt doing anything stupid. (Waves good bye) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Mama! Mama!" yelled Nobuyuki in the den, "You'll never guess what I saw today!"

"What is it Nobuyuki? You know how old I am," said the mother fox.

"I saw my first human," exclaimed Nobuyuki.

"Oh…?" mumbled the mom.

"Yeah! It had blue feet and pale toes. It was a girl and her fur was dark and only on her head. Covering the rest of her body was fake fur. She was very pretty Mama. I wish you could've seen her. She was about my size and not even fully grown."

The mother fox puts her head down, hiding her tears.

"So what do you think of the humans, Nobuyuki?"

"I think they are evil, walking on hind legs, with killing weapons for pleasure," he said shuttering.

"Well then don't go near there again, that's human land, not fox land, we don't belong there," she explained.

Two years later

"Nobuyuki! Wait up!" yelled Kaito. Nobuyuki immediately stops in his tracks and looks back. His brother is visible in the graceful falling snow. His white fur looking as if it was a snow creature, only found with the coldest of snow. Nobuyuki is covered in blood stained moose and deer fur. It is wrapped around his legs and chest. With red rabbit fur on his feet. Icicles hang down from trees like ornaments.

"Kaito, do you wish for me to carry you? Though you are faster, I have more energy than you," said Nobuyuki.

"No, I'm good."

"Very well," he said while walking toward crystal falls. As they walked they hunted for food. Nobuyuki ate a deer, while Kaito ate three fat rabbits. As they walked snow fell covering their fresh tracks. Snow and cold nipped their noses. As if it was playing with them.

"Here we are," said Kaito. The crystal falls was beautiful, Ice hung and turned as if it was holding something. Inside was a cavern filled with meat, and a statue of their guardian, The Nine Tailed Crystal Fox.

"Do you know the story of the Crystal Fox?" asked Kaito.

"Of Course! Even a kit knows that story!" yelled Nobuyuki, "It is said that a human will make a pact with the foxes. In doing so, they will save all the foxes, from the artic to the red. And then, will become a human fox. Becoming frozen in the ice and crystal. And if it has found a true love. The love will join it in the ice until a disaster awakens it once more."

"Good, you're not a baka after all!" barked Kaito as he picked up an elk and ran.

"Wait for me!" yelled Nobuyuki. After running Nobuyuki becomes lost. He goes around in a large circle becoming weary. He collapses. His vision goes blurred.

"Sensei! We've found someone!" yelled a feminine voice. Nobuyuki lifts his head. In front of him is a human girl. He jumps up and growls. Out of nowhere two boys show up and tie him down. Then Nobuyuki is knocked out.

Elsewhere

Kaito is breathing heavily. "You Okay kit? Kit? Nobu-Chan? Come on this isn't funny! Stop the joke!"

He sniffs the air and Nobuyuki's scent isn't anywhere. He turns around only to see the tracks have been covered up by the falling snow.

**Squirrel Girl: Okay I'm done, Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Alone in a cavern of some sort. The walls were smooth and through out the same shade of white. Exits were covered with strong, white, leaves and bark. There was even a shiny object on it. Nobuyuki cocked his head slightly to the left. There was a transparent object with straight edges. And next to him was a large, clear transparent thing next to him. It showed the outside world. As snow was falling out their, he was warm. He crawls over to the transparent thing by him. He puts his "paw" to it and realizes he is a sandy color and not his normal red. He falls back and keeps staring at his hands. Not even realizing people entered his room.

"Hello there young man," said a voice. Nobuyuki turns around to see a tall human, with a large chest area. She had long fur on her head pulled back. Her hair was a yellow color. She wore the same fake fur as all other humans. After all, she was human. As she drew closer, Nobuyuki growled and stepped back. He was terrified to find out what they would do to him.

"Tsunade Hokage-sama, there is no village with a missing male ninja with blonde hair and claw marks on the cheeks," said the girl. She had the same voice and sent of the girl who had helped capture him. His growl grows.

"Very well Sakura, look in our records one more time for safe measure," said this Tsunade person. Sakura leaves the room. "Alright then, let's get a good look at you."

Nobuyuki becomes panicked and jumps out the transparent shape to the snow world. It is colder than he remembers. Running from numerous humans, he finally collapses again. His body can feel great warmth as he sleeps.

When he wakes up, he is in the same prison he was in earlier, only this time his brother is there.

"Kaito Nee-Sama!" yells Nobuyuki. He crawls to the other end of the room and begins to pet him. "You're bleeding! Let me help you."

Kaito, with no strength to argue, allows him to lick his wounds clean. Then the Tsunade person walks into the room with another female human, younger by years, and accompanied by a group of dogs. Nobuyuki tenses as he prepares to fight.

**Squirrel Girl: I'm done for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review please. Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

As people approach Nobuyuki a growl escapes his throat. His brother's blood is dripping from his mouth. His eyes are filled with fury as they turn red.

"Now calm down kid, we won't hurt you or the fox," said Tsunade. As Nobuyuki was looking at Tsunade, The girl sneaks behind Nobuyuki and begins bandaging Kaito.

"AACh!" Kaito wails out in pain. Nobuyuki turns around and attacks the girl. However, instead of hitting the girl a dog deflects the attack. That same dog pins down Nobuyuki. He can't move and tears fall gracefully from his eyes as he sees his brother wailing out in pain.

"Let him go!" yells Nobuyuki. The humans only look at him, wondering what he's trying to say. Then the dog on top barks what he said to the girl. She nods getting back to work.

"We'll need to knock them out, they're a threat not only to us, but to themselves in this condition," explained the girl. In the hands of Tsunade is a weird devise. It first goes over Kaito's mouth. His wailing stops and his eye lids become heavy. His body begins to go limp. Nobuyuki is disgusted and horrified. He throws the large dog off of him. He jumps up and grabs Kaito. This time, there is no magical shape to take him home. So he runs out threw the moving wall.

As he runs, he knocks over many humans and runs between the legs of a girl. _Crap! What the Hell is this weight? Did they get me with the gas too? I can still run so I should not stop till I get back to the den. _Then Nobuyuki continues even faster until he sees the magic shape again. When he sees it he jumps out and it shatters into a million shimmering pieces glistening around him and his brother. As he drops down toward the ground, he notices how cold it is.

As he approaches the den, he sees his mom, playing with his brothers and sisters.

"Mama! Something's wrong with Kaito!" he yelled as he approached. He places his brother down next to her. When she sees him, she removes Kaito's human items covering his bleeding spot.

"W…Will… he be… okay?" stutters Nobuyuki as he holds back his tears for his hurt brother. The den is slightly warmer then outside. He then, without knowing, falls asleep.

"Ma, Mom?" whispers Kaito.

"What's wrong with you? You could have been killed!" screams the mom.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't leave Nobuyuki in a new world all alone."

"I don't care, you knew this day would have to come."

"Yeah, but why'd it have to come so soon?"

"I know it's hard but, he's a human, we're foxes. We can't lie to him forever. He'll find out."

"Mama! There is a human outside. She has weapons and rope. Are they going to kill us?" asked a little female fox.

"No, they're here for… him. Nobuyuki!"

"Yes mom?"

"Wake Nobuyuki up and take him outside."

**Squirrel Girl: That's all for now! Review Peas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Kaito walks over to Nobuyuki, tears form in his eyes. _I'm sorry Nobuyuki._

"Nobuyuki, Nobuyuki. It's time to get up my otouto," says Kaito sweetly.

**Otouto means younger brother in Japanese.**

Nobuyuki squirms a bit and then wakes up seeing his brother's somber face staring at him.

"What is it Nee-Chan?" asked Nobuyuki. A great pain went right to Kaito's heart. It wasn't his injury, it was the pain of knowing he would have to let go of his favorite sibling. He knew it would have to happen eventually just like his mother said, but why did it have to happen so soon? He knew he would miss being woken up by the lovable oaf tackling him every morning out of bed. He knew he would miss the thrill of running with him in the woods, his screw ups, the way he ate, and even the way his soft blue eyes and furless skin would always look up to him.

"I…, I saw this huge rabbit outside, and I thought you would like to hunt with me," Kaito said in pain, knowing he was giving up his brother for the safety of their home.

"Okay!" yelled Nobuyuki as he sprung up and ran to the entrance of their home. _For the last time_ thought Kaito. As Nobuyuki came out of the hole, a net was slipped around his skinny neck covered in fur like the rest of his body. As Nobuyuki cried out trying to escape, the fox den did nothing except silently mourn for the loss of one of their family.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Help me!" he yelped as they covered his mouth and dragged him away in the snow, leaving nothing but footprints and the scent of humans.

Elsewhere

"Papa! He ran under me and I slipped. He carried me all the way here! It was so pretty dad," said the girl that Nobuyuki ran underneath.

"Really Hinata? He is not normal; you need to stay away from him at all costs.

"Yes papa."

"Come now Hiyashi, because of Hinata we found the boy Tsunade wants to look at. Apparently he isn't a registered ninja and he's been living with foxes for who knows how long. If we can turn him into a ninja for our village, he could be a very big asset against Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and any possible future wars. His foxes could become our spies," said the man with white spiky fur on his head with something black on his mouth.

"It is just good to know that team eight won't need to replace a member," said the pink haired Sakura girl.

Den

"Nee-Chan?"

Kaito jumped and saw it was his baby sister Ayaka.

"Yes Ayaka?"

"What were those? And why did they take Nobuyuki?"

"Those were humans. They came for Nobuyuki because he isn't a fox."

"I thought he was."

"No, he never was a fox. His parents were human, his village his human, even his body is human."

"I don't know. He was raised by foxes, he eats with foxes, he eats like foxes, he acts like a fox, he sleeps like a fox, and he even hunts with like a fox. So, what does it matter what he was born, isn't it his decision?"

**Squirrel Girl: Okay! Done for now. Please review my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Nobuyuki is being taken away, the humans are escorted by other humans. _Wha… What's going here? Where's Kaito? What's going to happen to me? _

"There you are Hiyashi, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura-san."

In front of Nobuyuki was another human. It was definitely a male. It was one of the humans that captured him with the Sakura girl and the Kakashi man. He had smooth black hair on his head. His eyes looked as if they were closed like an elder fox back home in his den.

"Please carry him the rest of the way Sai," said Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei," He said picking up Nobuyuki. He growled and tried to bite him. Though he didn't succeed, he was able to scare him.

"Don't worry, his bark is much worse than his bite," said Hiyashi.

"Yes, well, the village isn't far, we'll be there in no time at all."

_God I hope not, I hope Kaito will be here soon to save me,_ he closes his eyes, _and saves me like always._

Outside the den

_I'm sorry Nee-Chan, but if Nobuyuki Nee-san is a human, then so am I,_ thought Ayaka as she left the den. Her nose went to the ground and picked out Nobuyuki's scent. With his scent, a distant and strong memory comes to her. When the snow was melting, and flowers were growing beautifully. When she was a moon old.

Beauty surrounded her, as well as unknown danger. A little way in the distance was a hunter. He aimed a weapon to her. She couldn't get away. She didn't know, until a cry came from the woods. Blood was all over the trees. Her eyes widened. Nobuyuki limped over to her. He comforts her with a tender family lick. Then he collapsed on the ground. Blood is gushing from his back. Ayaka looks and smells. _Human blood._

_Nee-san may not be a fox, but neither am I._

She continues to follow until she sees a group of humans near Nobuyuki's scent.

"Ah! Ah!" she squeals at the humans.

"Look it's a fox," said Kakashi. Ayaka walks over and rubs her skin next to Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki awakens.

"Where is Kaito?" asks Nobuyuki in fox.

"Kaito is a traitor. He is making you go with humans," squealed Ayaka. Nobuyuki's teeth clench.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to stay with you Nee-san, for better, or for worse."

With that, Nobuyuki tears up and tries to reach his baby sister. Kakashi picks her up and allows them to lick each other in greeting.

"How did you know they wanted each other?" asked Hinata.

"Lucky guess Hinata, Lucky guess."

When they reach Konoha, Anbu take Nobuyuki and Ayaka to the Magical White Cave of Many Levels.

"He seems a lot calmer," said Tsunade in the hall way talking to the girl who hurt Kaito. Nobuyuki is comforted by his little sister. She lies on his lap while strokes his hand down her back. _Her red fur is softer than this mystic material. _He looks out the portal. His heart hurts and aches, longing for his Nee-Chan. He is none the less, happier. Knowing it was his own brother who sent him to the humans.

He looks at his sister. Silently rejoicing that his little sister loved him enough to stay with him and the humans.

"Hey kid."

Nobuyuki turns confused. At the door is another human. He is older though. He smells of human girls and human stink drink. He is tall and muscular, much bigger than him. He has blood going down his eyes without the scent. However, the most distinguished thing about him was his white hair. _Just like Kaito_.

Outside

In the snow capped territory above the village, on the head of the mountain, a single creature stirs. Tears fog up its eyes, emotions cloud up judgment, and where family means sacrificing freedom and maybe life.

**Squirrel Girl: Alrighty everyone, I'm done with this chapter of Crystal Fox. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So this is the kid you're having trouble with Tsunade? He doesn't seem like the type to get into trouble," he said. He shows a large smile. His eyes look as if he cried blood. He had many things of fake fur. His eyes were warm, playful, and inviting. Still, Nobuyuki stared at his long white fur on his head. Mesmerized, he reached out and touched it. It was as soft as Kaitos. He jerked back before he noticed. Ayaka looks at him with big soft eyes.

"Don't leave him alone Jiraiya, this kid has escaped twice already. We don't know how dangerous he is. For all we know, he could be an enemy ninja spying on us and selling our secrets for an invasion. Just like Kabuto and Orochimaru," Tsunade said glaring at Nobuyuki.

"You worry too much. He is just a kid after all. He also has a cold. Do you think he will be running off any time soon?" asks Jiraiya.

"Well no but…"

"You worry too much Tsunade, I'll watch the kid."

Tsunade leaves with a skeptic look.

"So, do either of you have a name?" asked Jiraiya. Nobuyuki cocked his head confused as Ayaka put her head down on his lap, going into a warm and deep slumber. Jiraiya reaches for Ayaka.

"GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….," Nobuyuki growls.

"It's okay kid, you both will be okay," comforts Jiraiya. He reaches over to Nobuyuki. He flinches, not understanding. Jiraiya places his hand on his head and rubs it. Nobuyuki relaxes in his large and gentle hand. Ayaka opens one of her eyes. She makes a soft squeal in delight, and goes back to sleep.

Outskirt of Konoha

Snow bounds the territory. White dancing angels circle a single being. He walks slowly as he coughs. Blood follows him as he walks. Kaito's vision is blurred. _I must find Ayaka. Who knows what horrific things they are doing to her?_

As he walks he trips and falls. He can't get up and stops moving. Kaito sees a dark object moving toward him. _Please, dear Spirit of the foxes, do not send me to the heated dark hell so many have been sent._

Kaito is lifted, carried by gentle arms. A sweet voice comforts him. Kaito doesn't understand, but still believes this is the voice of his guardian angel, saving him from the fiery grip of hell.

"Kiba, go get me the bandages," said Hana carrying in a sick and injured fox.

"Yes Nii-san."

Kiba comes down with bandages, medicine and peroxide. Hana begins working internally inside the body using Chakra. His cuts dipped in peroxide bubbling out the infection, and then bandaged up.

"Tsunade will want to hear about this," said Kiba. He looks down at Kaito, all bandaged and weak, "I can take him to the hospital, where the kid and the other fox is."

Hana just nods her head. She knows the fox would be happier around somewhat familiar faces when it awoke.

Hospital room

Jiraiya still strokes Nobuyuki's hair. His eyes look at his face. _He looks just like Minato. _

"Jiraiya, Tsunade wishes to speak with you," said Shizune.

"Then why isn't she in here?"

"She wants to speak with you, alone."

"Alrighty then," he says as he ruffles his hair, "Don't worry kid, I'll be right back."

Nobuyuki falls asleep as Jiraiya leaves the room, with a look of concern on his face.

2 Hours later

Nobuyuki awakes, being licked by his little sister. Her soft fur tickles him; he can't help but release a small laugh. He looks at her, she was the prefect fox. She was much faster than him, and had the correct coloring of a fox. She always looked adorable, from her shinning eyes of pools of love, to her soft and elegant feet. A ruffled sound comes from the foot of the bed. Lying there, on the foot of the bed, lay something white and fluffy. Nobuyuki sits up, and sees wrapped up in bandages, asleep,

"Kaito…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nobuyuki's eyes widened. His eyes began to tear up. A whine came from his throat as he breathed. Kaito was as white as ever, glowing in fact, however, he was not moving. As if he was a snowy statue. The only sign of life was the slow and hardly noticeable rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing. As the sun crept through the mysterious portal outside, it hit Kaito's fur, and he looked like a shining star. Kaito awakes, startled at first.

"Is this the fiery hell I've heard about? Or did my guardian Angel save me?" Kaito asked aloud looking around, not in the direction of Nobuyuki and Ayaka.

"Neither."

Kaito turns his head and sees Nobuyuki, staring at him with soft eyes. Kaito looks away. He can't face Nobuyuki anymore. _He's human after all. I don't need to care for him._

Nobuyuki reaches his hand out to Kaito's face. Kaito flinches, waiting to be hit. A hand makes contact. He waits for the pain. His eyes open wide. A head massage. Nobuyuki was running his hand through the fur he had on his head. He looks at Nobuyuki. Tears drip down his face. His lips are in a sad smile. Ayaka opens her eyes.

"Why are you here Kaito? You left Nobuyuki for the humans. Spite a family member to save your own pelt," asked Ayaka.

"No, I did it to save the Den," said Kaito.

"Sure you did," growled Ayaka with anger and ferocity," you dirty liar."

"You are just too stubborn to comprehend why I had to do this. I did it save mom and the others from humans killing them. Now that that's over with, you need to come home with me."

"No!"

"That's enough you two. Why can't you guys get along? You should both be happy to know that we are all alive and for the most part safe and sound in a warm location," said Nobuyuki. Ayaka bows their heads in shame for arguing with Kaito. Kaito just glares down onto the bed.

"Now that's better."

*Knock, knock, knock*

They all look up at the door. Jiraiya stands at the door. His fur as long as Nobuyuki and Ayaka remember. Kaito growls loudly. Jiraiya walks up to them. He sits at the end of the bed.

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel?" asked Jiraiya. Nobuyuki, with not understanding much human speak, shows a large grin on his face. A foxy laugh comes from his throat. Then he coughs weakly.

"It's okay, you'll be alright," Jiraiya said as he began rubbing Nobuyuki's back, "Is this here a friend of yours? He is as white as snow; I bet he's an albino."

Nobuyuki's eyes look at Kaito.

"A…, Al…., bin……., oh?" stuttered Nobuyuki trying to mimic the noise that he made that sounded so weird.

"Uh, yeah, Albino," Jiraiya looks at him as if he were a little child.

Nobuyuki points to himself, still trying to mimic the human near him, "Al…, bi…., no?"

"No, Albino," he says pointing at Kaito.

"Albino?" he asks pointing at Ayaka.

"No!"

Jiraiya pulls out a medical book, and goes to the section on albinos.

"These are Albinos," he says pointing at a bunch of white furred and feathered animals. Nobuyuki looks at the book. Then he looks at Jiraiya. Then back at the book, then Jiraiya, then the book, and then back at Jiraiya again. He points at Jiraiya.

"ALBINO!"

Ayaka chuckles, knowing the humans will accept him and his unique ways.

"NO!"

Meanwhile outside the room

"What's with all the ruckus?" asks Tsunade. She opens Nobuyuki's door to the room.

"NO! I'm not an albino!" yells Jiraiya, as Nobuyuki pulls his hair and comparing it to the book. Tsunade stares.

"!" Tsunade laughs uncontrollably.

Nobuyuki looks at Tsunade. He stands up and looks at her. Then he pokes her.

"Is she sick, or pregnant?" Nobuyuki asks Kaito.

"Humans are strange, who knows!" said Kaito

**Squirrel Girl: Sorry for not updating, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsunade's laughter grows louder hearing the first word out of him being Albino, followed by unique throat noises.*Cough Cough*.

"Humans are most strange; they act so weird and make many unneeded sounds of the throat and mouth. Truly they are troubled for words…, or are just complete morons," said Nobuyuki staring, trying to communicate with them he went slow and growled, "Wha…t… is…wr…ong stu…pid?"

Tsunade looks at him for a moment. "He's not terribly bright is he? He would be classified as either a moron or a retard. However we don't quite fully know how he grew up. He could be a ninja or a person that got amnesia and can't remember how to speak, or he is pretending to be an idiot to try and get our secrets with the help of the foxes on his bed."

"Or…, he could just be a kid who has grown up with foxes because his parents didn't want him…, or they F***ING DIED!"

Nobuyuki looked back and forth as the "Albino" man (as Nobuyuki called him) and the pregnant lady with a sickness.

"They do fight a lot don't they?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, they fight like two mates in a small den with three other guys and no one knows whose the daddy of the to be born kits. Perhaps they are mates. They argue enough to be."

"Or they are brother and sister," Ayaka said.

"…NNAAAHHH…," they all said at once. In their unison, they all laughed, almost forgetting where they were or at what Kaito had done to Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki looked back at the two "mates" and began thinking of the den. Warm and soft, with the sound of heart beats keeping them company almost like a lullaby, sending them into a deep and delicious sleep into the light world of their dreams. And only when misfortune reared its ugly head in, did they have a nightmare and awaken to the den with others awake to rid misfortune and her henchmen back to the fiery spirit world they called hell's pot.

"This place is nothing like home," Nobuyuki said with wet, teary eyes with a sense of longing to the once was the home he grew up in. He knew Kaito well. Too well. His eyes widened with the cold slap of reality hit his face. If Nobuyuki belonged in the den with the others, Kaito would have fought to keep him there. Like he did when someone tried to take Hibiki away. Why didn't he fight for him? Why did he trick him? The answer was in his eyes. He looked at his "paws". He bites it and shakes his head back and forth. One "paw" was in his hand. And lifted the other "paw". It long and slender. He also had five fingers with long non-retractical nails. He looks up and realizes the two arguing "mates" are gone. Kaito and Ayaka sleep by his feet after the laughter. His eyes swell with salty tears. His voice cracks as he releases fox like barks. He looks back and forth. Looking for somebody. Anybody.

"WHAT! IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT HIDEYOSHI AM I!" he yells with tears gushing out. His eyes are red with tears. (Do Kaito and Ayaka have earplugs?)

The door cracks open without Nobuyuki realizing. Kakashi peers in and sees him, his face stained red and swollen from the tears of truth and the releasing of lies. Kakashi walks over without thinking and rubs Nobuyuki's head. Nobuyuki looks up at him. His fur is white just like the Albino man, and yet he hides his face, most likely in shame for what he has done. Nobuyuki reaches for it and he turns. Nobuyuki stares at him.

"Look, I don't know what you've been through but there are other people with just as if not crappier childhoods out their. You probably have a childhood equally as crappy as Uchiha Sasuke. His brother killed the entire clan. You probably don't have anything that bad."

Though Nobuyuki couldn't understand his words, he was comforted by him being there. His tears stopped coming and he laid his head on Kakashi's lap. Kakashi then begins to stroke his hand across Nobuyuki's head. Oddly enough, it was extremely soft. _I wonder…, _Kakashi thought as Tsunade walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade stares at Kakashi.

"There is no record of a missing blonde haired male ninja missing from any of our allying countries. Kakashi! What the hell did you do to him?"

"What did I do? I came in here and he was crying!"

"Sure he was…, So, do you have any idea what country he could be form or better yet a home village?"

"I have an idea; it's pretty ludicrous though…,"

"Well?"

"Do you remember what happened two days after Minato died sealing the nine tailed fox…," Nobuyuki lifts his head. _Fox_ was the human way to what they… no… his brother and sister and mother and father and den mates were. He was no fox, "and Kushina Uzumaki died?"

"No. Kakashi I only came back to this village about a year ago after Sarutobi died protecting the village from Orochimaru. Anything between the time I left the village with Shizune and came back to Sarutobi's death besides the Great Uchiha massacre is news to me. What happened?"

"Two days after Minato hokage died; there was an assault on our village. Bombs were going off everywhere. Smoke bombs, light bombs, gas bombs, and even regular old note bombs."

"And the point of telling me this is?"

"Tsunade, everyone was accounted for weather they were dead or alive except for two people. Well later one because we were able to free Gai from this trap, though it wasn't easy. It involved panty hose and a ton of rubber duckies. And if I remember correctly a bucket of fried chicken."

"Why?"

"It was the only way to get an Akimichi to come. You know how they are. They think with there stomach and not there head."

"No why the hell are you telling me this!"

_Man these humans just can't get along. If I'm not a fox I just hope I'm not a stupid worthless human._

"I thought you might find it interesting."

"We're trying to figure out who in the hell this boy is and you are telling me this stupid crap."

"Well sorry. I just got lost on the road of life."

"Yawn!"

"We'll talk about this later Kakashi it's late."

Tsunade and Kakashi leave the room as Nobuyuki falls asleep. In the dream it is grey. To humans stand before Nobuyuki. Each holding a box. One box is soothing green with leaves all over it. The other box is red and engulfed in flames.

"Who…," Nobuyuki begins weakly.

"In time we will tell you. For now it's your time to listen and listen well."

"As you know you aren't a fox."

"You are much more," said the gentleman. He had poufy blond hair and wore a magnificent white and red cape. "Our first gift," he said holding the flaming box "Is the gift of speech. The box opens up and a glowing light dashes into his mouth and stays in his throat making him feel smarter and wiser.

"Our second gift," said the lady. She had long magnificent fox red hair, long and fair. "Is the gift of understanding. For if you speak what you don't know, you will be in deep trouble take care my Nobel friend. Farewell."

"We will see you next when the time is right."

Nobuyuki sits up. In the room is the girl with white eyes.

"Good morning," she says quietly. Without thinking Nobuyuki responds.

"Hello young female of another den. Your people are rude, well I guess polite considering they _are_ humans. But any way I never got to say my name. I am Nobuyuki of the glistening snow den. It is nice to meet you."

Nobuyuki's eyes widened. Did I just understand her? Did I just speak her tongue?

**Hey readers I'm alive! Thanks for reading please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Nobuyuki's face turns the color of spoiled porridge. He grabs his throat.

"You can speak our language?"

"I don't…," Nobuyuki begins and then stops. Tears appear in his eyes. _If I can understand them and they can understand me, then does that mean I can't speak with onii chan again, or imouto?_

The tears gush from his eyes landing on the bed's sheets. The pure white sheets turn slightly grey as his tears soak into them. The girl walks over to him and sits next to him on the bed. She slowly and nervously wraps her arms around him. She then moves her hand to his head and strokes it gently. Her face begins to flush red. Nobuyuki starts calming down as he listens to the steady sound of her heart beat speed up ever so slowly that only the trained ear could here it. He feels her temperature rising. His eyes close. Kaito and Ayaka were still asleep. He could wait.

"Are you sick?"

"Hwah?"

"Your body is very warm, like a sick kit with its mother. Either that or…," He began again. _I probably shouldn't mention being in heat. Many foxes already know and hate being told the obvious._

"When did you start speaking?" she asked curiously.

"Just when the bright sun awakened me from that magic portal that shows many things."

"So just today?"

Nobuyuki's eyes open. He looks into her eyes. They aren't so much white as they are a cloudy morning silver that only lasts for an instant, than disappeared for many moons. "Yes. Wasn't I understandable?"

"Uh, yes. I just wanted to make sure." Her face turned a slightly darker shade of red. Nobuyuki lifts his now bare hand to her forehead.

"You must rest. You seem very ill."

"I'll be fine." She says as she quickly stands up. Her face turning even redder. As she reaches the door… "Will I see you again?"

She stops and looks at him with longing eyes. Her face turns less and less red but a pink tinge stays in her cheeks. "Sure. I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Is that a den?"

"Sort of," she says opening the door to go outside.

"When?" asks Nobuyuki. _I might as well make an ally if I can no longer speak fox._

"When I can next come," She says shutting the door behind her.

"How noisy can you be?"

Nobuyuki looks to the floor to see Kaito awake, a restless fire burning in his dark eyes.

"Kaito?"

"Yes Nobuyuki?"

Nobuyuki jumps out of the bed and hugs his unexpected brother.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I thought we wouldn't speak again," Nobuyuki said through a new fresh stream of steamy tears. Kaito's stomach tightened with guilt.

"Nobuyuki, I don't hate you. I just wanted to do what would keep the entire den alive."

"What are you talking about? I was talking about that I can now communicate with humans in their tongue."

"Uh nothing! So you can talk to humans?"

"Too cool!" says a high pitched voice.

"No not cool!" yells Kaito, "Anyway, we need to go Ayaka…"

"No."

Nobuyuki and Kaito look at Ayaka.

"What's going on onii san? I don't think I understand what you are saying."

"Listen Nobuyuki," begins Kaito, "It's time you should know…,"

"I'm not a fox right? I'm a… human right?"

Kaito's head drops in shame. As if he was being scolded by a mother fox.

"I was the one who found you," Kaito began guiltily, "One of mom's kits from the litter passed when it was very young. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. The babies were taking the life out of her, and then they would've died shortly afterword. I didn't intend to bring you home, but I figured it was worth a shot to keep mom alive. I didn't expect you to make such a difference in our lives. Because I saved yours, you saved moms, and because of that…"

"I… I was born…," Ayaka said softly with wide eyes.

"Yes. In a sense, Nobuyuki saved your premature life."

"I see," said Nobuyuki.

"I didn't steal you from a mother."

Nobuyuki lifts his face.

"I found you wrapped in artificial furs. I remember. It was very cold and you smelled foul."

"Whe…"

"What?"

"Where did you find me?"

Kaito walks over to the window and points downward with his tail. Nobuyuki pushes his face on it to see downward. It is bitterly cold.

"In that shiny thing down there."

Ayaka pushes her way through Nobuyuki's legs.

"I've heard what they call it."

"You understand them?"

"Bits and pieces of it. I believe that is what they call a trash can."

**Holy crap! The bottomless pit of writers block is really freakin deep. Luckily I did not die. Youtube and Manga kept me alive. And most importantly my readers. Show some love this week. Have happy holidays and please review so I have less chance of a writers block. It's easier to writw when you know people are depending on you. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

"What's trash?" asked Nobuyuki scratching his ear with his foot.

"I dunno," said Ayaka. Kaito's eyes look toward the window.

"Whatever it is, it can't be all bad."

"Why do you say that Nobuyuki?" asked Kaito.

"If I weren't in there, I wouldn't have you guys for my family."

"Thanks!" says Ayaka with her ears perked.

"Ayaka, shouldn't we get going?"

"Why? Yoshikazu is more than capable of watching the den Kaito."

"I'm just concerned is all."

"Come on! This is a great chance to learn about two legs!"

Just then the door opens. In the door way is the man with long white hair.

"Oh look, it's the _albino_," said Nobuyuki.

"I'm not albino my name is Jiraiya. And did you just speak?"

"I guess. Came to me in a dream."

"Okay. Since you can talk, listen. Where are you from?"

"The Yuuki Yuuma den. In the bright forest. Near the mountains peak."

"Not a village."

"No. My brother and sister and I, all live together with our den mates."

"What are the names of these two hear?"

"My sister," said Nobuyuki pointing at Ayaka, "This is Ayaka, the colorful flower of our den, and this is Kaito," he said pointing at Kaito, "the sweet."

"And you are?"

Nobuyuki smiles wide. His canines seeming extra sharp. "I am Nobuyki, the truthful joy. Brother to Ayaka, Kaito, Yoshikazu, Hibiki, Satoko, and Satomi. Found and raised by my den. I am Nobuyuki."

"Oh boy," said Jiraiya sighing, "So you were raised by foxes?"

"Yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"I was brought up, by haha."

"Haha?"

"My," Nobuyuki stops. A flicker of pain is in his eyes for a moment and then passes, "My adoptive hahaoya."

"Oh. An okaasan."

"Yes. Recently, I've learned she's not my birth hahaoya."

"So what will you do?"

"I will how to be what I am. But I will never change who I've been."

"Way to go big bro!" yelps Ayaka.

"Would you like them to stay with you?"

"More than anything. But it wouldn't be right to take away their freedom."

"What's he saying?" asks Ayaka.

"He's asking if I want you to stay with me."

"Talking to…"

"Ayaka."

"Right."

"Ayaka we need to go," said Kaito.

"I want to stay!"

"Ayaka!" yelled Kaito and Nobuyuki at the same time.

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ayaka wants to stay," said Nobuyuki.

"Figures. Always one relative who'll never leave," he said pulling out a scroll, "This scroll here is a blank summon scroll. If she signs its contract, she'll be more easily accepted."

Nobuyuki looks at her and translates. Ayaka rushes to the scroll and looks at it. And then at Jiraiya. She holds up her paw and he pulls out a knife and gives a quick cut.

"What are you doing?" yelled Nobuyuki as he pounced on Jiraiya. Ayaka smeared the blood on her paw and put it on paper. The blood turned black and dried. Then Ayaka disappeared in a white smoke.

"Where is she?" yelled Nobuyuki.

"Easy kid," said Jiraiya struggling to get him off.

"Put your finger prints on the space next to it. But make sure they are covered in your blood."

Nobuyuki's eyes swell with tears. Then he bites his thumb, rubbing the blood on his fingers. Then firmly presses his fingers down.

"It's not working he growled."

**Sorry I've been busy. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You lied!" he growled jumping on Jiraiya. He threw punches at him quickly and with hatred laced in them. Kaito stood still but a low growl emitted from his throat. When Nobuyuki had his fill of beating him, he would attack then. But Jiraiya wouldn't let that happen. He catches one of Nobuyuki's fists.

"Now would you hold on and listen to me," he said. He quickly pushed him off, "You need to do the hand signs affiliated with the summoning jutsu."

He quickly did the hand signs that were needed. Nobuyuki looked at them carefully and then at his own hand. He watched them move slowly. Then he moved them into the positions needed to bring Ayaka back. It was hard for him to do it just right, but when he did the room filled with white smoke. She sat on Nobuyuki's bed next to Kaito.

"Sup!" she said, "Whoa. Human speech? So I'm like Nobuyuki now?"

She sat there excitedly. She looked the same except for a jacket you'd see on pets.

"Ayaka…," said Kaito.

"It's not that bad Kaito. It's safe where I went. Lots of forest to run in and plenty of food," she smiled largely at both of them. She looked at Nobuyuki with big eyes. _Now we can really be together like a family_.

Kaito looked at the scroll. He couldn't leave Ayaka alone in this human world. He couldn't leave his family and the den. He couldn't let anyone else join Ayaka either. To sacrifice their freedom. To give away their family and to be all alone. His heart felt torn. Like when he had to said Nobuyuki back where he belonged. He thought for a minute.

"I belong with my family Ayaka. I'm leaving," he said hopping off the bed. No one stopped him. He was just a white fox. Not a sick human. Nobuyuki stroked Ayaka. He was all she had right now. And she was all he had to remember his home. They looked at Jiraiya. He obviously knew more about this chaotic world that they were going to live in.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to take us to the leader of your den?" asked Nobuyuki.

"Den? I think you mean village kid."

"What's a village?" asked Ayaka. Jiraiya sighed. Even though now they could talk they still had the mind of animals.

"A village is a group of families. All joined together for a common good. We all work together to protect each other and come closer."

"So it's like a den."

"Um. Okay."

"Like a big gathering of life built solely for the species. A huge den is here!"

"Village."

"Whatever you say," smiled Nobuyuki.

"Since you don't know where you'll be staying, why don't I look up different shinobi you can stay with?"

Both Ayaka and Nobuyuki gave a quizzical look.

"An adult or guardian. Someone to watch over you…"

"Nobuyuki."

"Right. Someone who will watch over you till you can watch over yourself."

Both nodded. They didn't want to be alone. Even with each other.

"Alright. I'll check with Iruka if you can stay with him," he said leaving.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Review.**


End file.
